


Marichat Fluff

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Marinette and Chatnoir have a great conversation about love SECRET SANTA GIFT





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SandMelody).



> Part 1 the other will be posted differently

 

"I don't know chat, I've been crushing on him since forever and it's like, 'Notice me already you fuck!' " She sighed, placing her head in her hand while the other hand was having the nails filed by ChatNoir.

  
"Princess! Such vulgar language, I'm surprised you are such a potty mouth." He gasped, pretending to be offended that his beautiful princess was such a sailor. His accusation received a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look from her. He simply smiled and went back to filing.

  
"I'm serious Chat. I want to tell him how I feel but every time I see him I get all tongue tied." She sighed again leaning back onto her bed's headboard.

  
"Have you tried picturing him in his underwear? I heard that helps." He said as he moved from one finger to the next.

  
"Oh god no, that's even worse. He's a model and that's just begging for trouble. My crush, a hot model, in his underwear, in front of me? I would probably die. " she chuckled half heartedly.

  
"Okay I see you're point, that would be bad." He was finally on the last finger. "Hmm. Maybe you can picture him as me?"

  
"What?" She gave him another skeptical look.

  
"Well, think about it. You have an easy time talking to me and if you pictures him as me then maybe he'll be easier to talk to." He said, before moving the file away. "And done." He sat back and admired his handy work.

  
"I don't know how you do it chat, but you do amazing French tips." She smiled also admiring his handing work.

  
"Since we are in France would let they just be called ti-"

  
"No." she interrupted him with a stern look. "Don't you finish that joke."

  
"Tips." He gave her a smirk to her groan.

  
"Okay, out of my room you go." She began shoving him off her bed.

  
"Aw, what? Come on Princess, it was just a harmless joke." He whined not wanting to get off the comfortable bed.

  
"Then no more of those jokes." She pointed a finger at him, giving him a sharp glare.

  
"Alright, alright." He held up his hand defensively. "But seriously Marinette, if you have such a hard time, imagine him as me."

  
"I don't know." She looked down bringing her knees to her chest.

  
Chat wondered who this man was that had yet to notice her affections. Internally he began making a list. _"Let's see,"_ he thought. _"A model, that is a male and looks good in underwear."_ That was a short list and there was no telling how many models Marinette knew. He looked at her and asked, "Is it okay for me to ask who he is?"

  
She sighed again releasing her legs and leaning back against the headboard. "Yeah, I guess. His name is Adrien."

  
There was a long silence between the two as Chat stared wide eyed at her. For so long he thought she was avoiding him, stuttering around him because of the gum incident. He knew she forgave him but thought she didn't like him and was avoiding him because of that. That's why he was here, to get to know her better. To be friends with her. But to find out she has a crush on him? He was blown away.

  
"Chat? What's wrong?" She asked him placing a hand on his arm.

  
"Nothing, I'm alright." He reassured her, smiling. "I just happen to know Adrien."

  
"You do?"

  
"Yeah," he lied. "He's sort of a childhood friend. Do you like him just because he's a model?"

  
"What? No!....No." she sighed contently looking down with a smile as she thought of him. "No, I like him because he's nice, and kind and sweet. He's always putting other people before himself and wants to help if he can. He's just the sweetest boy I've ever met. But I notice things when he thinks no one is watching him. Like how he looks alone. Like even though he's always smiling, his eyes look sad. And I want to talk to him about it, I want to ask him if he's okay. But I get nervous and stutter like an idiot." She sighed, rubbing her eye to keep the budding tear out of her eye. When she looked up she could see Chat had a smile on his face. It wasn't his normal Chat like smile. It was warm and soft. She could see tears in his eyes too.

  
Chat didn't know she cared so much for him. "I think he would like that." He sniffed. "I think you should talk to him more."

  
"That's easier said then done." She grabbed some tissues and handed him some.

  
"Would it help if I told you that he liked you too?" He asked, taking the tissue from her.

  
"Adrien...likes me?" She whispered, not sure if she believed those words.

  
Chat nodded, he did like her. "He does."

  
Marinette's face free bright red and a large smile spread across her face. "Adrien likes me." She said a little louder. With out even thinking she wrapped him up in a hug. "Adrien likes me!" She laughed.

  
Chat began laughing with her. The hug was warm and full of love. Something that he rarely felt.

  
Through their fits of giggles Marinette winced in pain and pulled away. "Damn it, I broke a nail."

  
Chat laughed at her. "All my hard work gone to waste." He sighed and picked up the file. "Give me your hand and I'll start over."


End file.
